Vocab Stories
by gretlcascade
Summary: Glows Brightly contemplates on her life and the somewhat terrible nature of the souls.


Pumping her legs hard on the metallic pedals, small grunts escaping her mouth from the strenuous effort; the work finally paid off when she reached the top of the hill. She looked around and took in the beautiful landscape before her as her heart painfully began to set itself to it's normal speed.

"We almost missed it," said her partner, Lives In The Light, pleasantly. Light laughter filled the air as he took her hand, guiding her to find the optimal view. Unorthodox, their passion was for exploring and seldom did their other soul companions accompany them on these trips. Though they accepted it, it was their unique pastime.

Taking a seat at their usual wooden bench, they silently admired the landscape before them.

Beaming, the orange globe, called a sun here, shaded the surrounding scenery in evening light. The vitrified, free-flowing rivers sparkled with the water's many angles, intrinsically providing a background of choral sounds. Swaying trees and chattering birds set upon gently rolling hills were separated from them by a deep precipice only twenty feet away from the bench they currently were occupying.

One thing Glows Brightly didn't miss about her home beneath the sea depths was the lack of sunshine, especially at the end of it's cycle around the planet. An assortment of hues lit up the sky in the most inconceivable way, never two repeating.

The captivating scene in front of her held attention for a while though her mind began to wander and ruminate onto more somber subjects.

There was no questioning the brute and violent nature of the human race; this planet among all that the souls had inhabited contained the most resistant hosts with gruesome and appalling histories. Luckily, the souls had found them before they destroyed themselves and rectified their misconstrued views of how to utilize this planet.

Undeserving right? Contemptuous beings living in a glorious world, it would have been a waste merely to destroy Earth. As to be expected, there were problems, though more abundant than usual. Wild humans still roamed around in pockets and were considered highly dangerous. Perhaps that's why her other acquaintances were so reluctant to venture out into nature.

Even with all this, every now and then she would get a twinge of...guilt maybe? So many emotions were capable in this host it was hard to keep track of them. Her Comforter had tried to console her; assuring Glows Brightly that it was just a combination of resentment left in the body and the magnanimous nature of the souls. She had just wished she could find someone who reciprocated her opinions.

An exasperated sigh left her lips and Lives In the Light turned to question her with a concerned face, "Glows Brightly, are you feeling well? I couldn't help but notice that the ride up here was a bit tiresome for you."

"Yes, I am a tad weary. Work today went longer than I expected, though I wanted to properly contribute my part," she stated, not wishing to disclose the entirety of her reasons.

An understanding smile lit his features, "You should have told me earlier, I would have understood if you had wished to postpone the trip."

"Thank you for understanding, but I didn't wish to inconvenience you."

"No matter," he brushed her comment off, "the sun is setting, I suggest we head back before visibility decreases too much."

Glows Brightly grinned gratefully as she made her way to her bike. Deciding to hide her previous thoughts until later, she gladly interested herself with the somewhat idle chatter her partner wished to discuss.

**A/N: My literature teacher has us write vocabulary stories, so instead of letting my work go to waste, I'm going to transform them all into Fanfictions! They may not be the best and they will probably all be one-shots, but at least it's writing. I know one-shots don't get that many reviews, but please share the love and think of what you feel like when you get a review, even if it's like one word or two. If you guess the ten vocab words in this story, I will tell you! :)**

**-gretlcascade**


End file.
